Doce and Trece
Doce and Trece are supporting antagonists in Yo Soy Franky: Season 2 and supporting protagonists in Yo Soy Franky: Season 3. Personality They’re one of best androids of the new generation. They’re also members of the team; Franky and her androids. History Season 2 Appearance They appear as the last androids of Kassandra Ramírez. Kassandra soon moves to a different apartment, and she starts to live there. Against Franky Kassandra orders them to do everything so Franky might join her. They first come to Franky to say hello. Franky wants them to meat her human allies, but the androids disagree. They go on a walk and meat Chris. 13th wants to have a name, and names himself Christian. Soon, they meat Tamara and they tell her to breakup Franky and Chris. Tamara comes to Chris, and orders him to breakup with Franky or else she will tell the truth about her in the next meeting of anti-robot league. Chris has no other choice and breaks up with Franky. Soon, 12th names herself "Doce" and 13th renames himself with the name; "Trece". Their next goal is to make Franky and Delphina stop being best friend. They make a movie where Delphina says bad things about Franky. Franky decides that her only friends will be androids. But soon Christian tells the truth to Franky and tells Tamara that Segundo will never believe her, and that’s what happens. Delphina tells Franky that she might never say that about androids, and Franky believes her. Soon, Doce gets saved by Andromax and her only goal is to be his girlfriend, then she gets redeemed. But Trece is jealous that Franky is becoming leader and does everything to make Kassandra change her mind. But Kassandra has high intelligence and if Franky does something wrong it’s because of her system. But soon Franky betrays Kassandra by helping 11th escape from her. Than she quits being the leader of MIAU and Kassandra makes Trece the new leader. But after EG discovers her plans, they fire her and order her to leave the city. Than Trece believes that his chance in MIAU is lost and gets redeemed. After getting redeemed Trece becomes the boyfriend of Tamara, Doce figures out the truth of the secret identity of Andromax. But she gets over it and becomes the girlfriend of only Andromax. Once Kassandra is fried, the new president of EG becomes Brigit Mehija and adopts Doce and Trece, but soon she also gets fired and tells Paul so he might adopt Doce and Trece. Paul agrees, and they all become a family. Once Lorenzo kidnaps them and once Chris, Margarita, Segundo, Ramon, Mariano, Delphina and Tamara come to the rescue and save them, Tamara breaks up with Trece. Season 3 Doce and Trece are supporting protagonists in season 3. Trece is searching for a plan to get Tamara back after what happened, and Doce becomes super Doce to help Andromax/Roby in his superhero missions. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed